


It's Just a Date!

by SapphireLotus11



Series: Naruto One-Shots! [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Crack, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: Set in a Modern AU, a NejiKarin oneshot!





	It's Just a Date!

**Author's Note:**

> This was submitted for the 3rd Day of Naruto Couples Event week(2018), I give you a modern AU of Neji x Karin with the prompt: "first date".
> 
> Enjoy!

Karin sat in her room both nauseous and irritated.

Here she was, getting her hair and makeup done. She was wearing a burgundy skater dress with matching stilettos and ruby studded gold earrings. She was not a woman about _this_ kind of style. But she was going on a date, and she needed all the help in the world right now-

_Of course, she'd never say that out loud. . ._

She is a thinker, she chose psychology as her major for a reason after all. She'd let the help come to her instead of the daunting task of asking.  _The redhead simply told Sakura about the potienal night out. Sakura's good friends with Ino, and Ino would obviously tell Tenten and Hinata. Soon, it was all history wrote. She was almost scared with how well her planned worked_.

"So, what's on the agenda for your date hmm? _A night at the movies_? _A romantic dinner_?" Ino asked while she applied the blush.

"Dunno, Neji's surprising me. Or so he says." Karin replied while trying not to move so much.

"I'm sure my cousin will take you somewhere nice." Hinata assure while finishing up with flat-iron to Karin's red hair. "Believe me, he was super stressed about the whole thing when you said yes." She giggled.

Karin rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, he's got no room to be nervous! Should'a never asked if he's gonna be a worrywort." She huffed.

Tenten chuckled. "That'll learn'em, but don't count Neji out just yet. Who knows, you might actually enjoy yourself."

Karin only pouted as Ino applied the rose pink lip gloss. "She's right you know~. You have to give a man credit where it's due. He _did_ ask you out after all. The night of the winter solstice too."

The Uzumaki sighed. "I know, I know… I just- I hope this isn't something that's ultimately gonna fail. I  don't have time to put my faith in fairy-tales…" Karin confessed.

"There's also no time to be a downer either." Hinata added. "We don't know what's gonna happen in the future. Which is why we always find a way, to put even _a tiny bit of faith in ourselves right?_ "

Before she could say anything else on the matter, They all heard knocking on the front door of her apartment. . . 

 _Dammit, he's on time_!

"Chin up hon, showtime~!" Ino gave a playful wink.

"Don't stay out too late~!" Tenten teased.

Karin rolled her eyes more as she started to blush hard. "All of you are  _annoying_!"

"Have fun!" Hinata chuckled.


End file.
